Devirtualize
by Serene Grace
Summary: After coming back from Lyoko, the Lyoko Warriors think that everything is perfectly normal. Only one thing, it's not. All of a sudden, things on Earth change to make it seem like Lyoko. Now it's impossible to go to Lyoko via supercomputer. And what's really serious is that the Earth is turning virtual. And this isn't XANA's doing. Who did this, and how can it be fixed?
1. Chapter 1: Strange Things Happen

S/N: _Hi peoplez! So, this is my first Code: Lyoko fanfic. I didn't really plan to have a Code: Lyoko fanfic. I was just watching Code: Lyoko episodes o my laptop and then suddenly, this idea came to me. I am originally a Naruto writing author, just so you know. Enough of my rambling, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko! Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo own everything Code: Lyoko-related! I only own the plot! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

Chapter 1: Strange Things Happen

"Megatank! 2:00!"

"I got this one!"

Ulrich speeds towards the Megatank on his overbike, dodging all of it's attempts at hitting him. He jumps up from the overbike, spins in midair, and strikes the Megatank with his saber right in the Eye of XANA.

"Got him!" Ulrich shouts, landing back on the overbike and going back towards the others.

"Nice, now let's go!" Yumi says with Aelita riding behind he on the overwing.

"Blocks! Behind us!" Odd yells, shooting a few laser arrows in that direction, hitting a few.

"I got these guys, go on! I'll catch up later!" Yumi says. The others leave, Aelita getting on Odd's overboard.

"Ready to dance?" Yumi says, getting out her fans. The blocks shoot a few lasers at her, which she dodges, and she throws her fans in the direction of 2 blocks near the back, hitting them.

"Tarantulas up ahead!" Ulrich warns Odd.

"Great! I love these guys! They throw _great_ welcoming parties!" Odd jokes, starting to speed towards the tarantulas. He shoots a few laser arrows at one of the 2, missing each time.

Ulrich takes out his saber and starts to speed towards the other tarantula, which just started to shoot at him. He dodges all of the attacks, and throws his saber at the tarantula, destroying it in one shot.

"Hold on Aelita!" Odd yells to Aelita.

"Wait, what are you-" Aelita says before Odd spins the overboard, shooting the tarantula in the Eye of XANA several times.

"Bulls-eye!" Odd shouts as the overboard comes to a stop.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Aelita says, rubbing her head.

"Sorry 'bout that, Aelita," Odd says, dropping her off at the tower.

"Take this!" Yumi yells, throwing her fans at the last 2 blocks. She catches up to Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita and says, "What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing much. Now, Aelita, deactivate the tower," Jeremie says.

"Right," Aelita says, running towards the tower.

"So, how much did you get, Ulrich?" Odd asks.

"Oh, not much, just about 15 this week!" Ulrich brags.

"Oh, wow! That's so impressive! Especially when I got 19 this week!" Odd says.

"You're lying! You never tell the truth when talking about the scores!" Ulrich accuses.

"Well, even if he's lying, I still got 1st place with a score of 22!" Yumi says, joining the conversation.

"No way!" Ulrich says.

"There's no way you could have done that! You're lying!" Odd accuses.

"No, actually, _you're_ lying," Yumi says.

"Actually," Aelita says, running towards them after the tower was deactivated, "I think I got the highest score of 26."

"What?!" the other Lyoko Warriors shout in unison, causing Aelita to giggle.

"Alright guys, let's get you ba-"

Jeremie was interrupted by something strange and unexplainable. All of a sudden, all the Lyoko Warriors feel a shock of electricity stream through their bodies. The electricity was white and going on for about a minute or so. Jeremie, who was just about to dematerialize the Lyoko Warriors, felt the shock to the same extent.

"Was what that?!" Odd shouted when the electrical shocks stopped.

"I-I don't know. This is really strange! Do you guys feel anything funny?" Jeremie asks.

"No, everything feels the same," Ulrich answers.

"Yeah, nothing really changed. Was it XANA?" Yumi says.

"Not sure. Though, it's not very possible XANA would do something like this without obvious changes," Jeremie says.

"Was it the circuitry in the computer's mainframe?" Aelita asks.

"Maybe. I don't know for sure. For now, it's safe to devirtualize you guys and I'll check it out tonight."

"Kay! Don't stay up to late, Einstein!" Odd says while they devirtualize.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

The Lyoko Warriors all met up at the bench outside the school.

"Did you find out what happened last night?" Aelita asks.

"Yeah. It wasn't anything very serious. Just a circuitry problem that I fixed very easily," Jeremie says.

"Great! To think, I thought I was gonna have to give up my lunch!" Odd exclaims.

"How would _that_ help anything?" Ulrich asks skeptically.

"I don't know. But to think I was actually considering it!"

Aelita giggles and says, "So did the shock do anything to our powers on Lyoko?"

"No. It just caused a bit of pain, that's all. It's all fine now," Jeremie answers.

"Great, now all we have to worry about is Gym. I heard that my class and yours is coming together for the pool," Yumi says.

"Great, just what I needed. A refreshing day at the pool to recover from all those XANA attacks!" Odd says.

"Yeah, what was with all those attacks anyways? We had to spend the entire day yesterday to take care of XANA!" Ulrich complains.

"I bet that he's plotting another attack later," Yumi says.

"Well, you never know. Now let's go, we'll be late," Aelita says.

Everyone walks to their own separate classes and the day flies by quickly. Although, in the factory, th supercomputer starts up suddenly, gets covered in white electricity, and turns itself off. The white electricity travels throughout the entire factory, and starts going towards the school...

* * *

Soon, Gym comes by and Team Lyoko is sitting on the benches.

"No, _I'm_ the most powerful one of all of us!" Ulrich brags to Odd.

"Please! I took care of more monsters this week than you could ever dream of!" Odd retaliates.

"Are you kidding? You were obviously lying! There's no way someone like _you_ could do 19!"

"19 what?" Sissi asks, just getting there and sitting next to Ulrich.

"Nothing," Odd and Ulrich say at the same time.

"Hmph," Sissi says before leaving for her turn at the pool.

"Hey, Yumi," Odd says.

"What?" she asks.

"What's this?" Odd takes out a Japanese fan with cherry blossom patterns on it out of Yumi's bag.

"A Japanese fan. It's from my grandmother. I must have accidentally brought it with me. Oh, well, I'll bring it back later."

"Can I see it?" Aelita asks.

"Sure. Just be careful with it. It's an important object in my family and it's very old, so it's fragile too!"

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Aelita opens up the fan and narrows her eyes in contemplation. "Um, guys?"

"What is it, Aelita?" Jeremie asks.

"Am I the only one who thinks this looks strangely identical to the fans Yumi has on Lyoko?" Aelita says, examining the fan.

"Yeah, it does kind of look like it," Ulrich says. "Weird."

"Must be just a coincidence. A lot of Japanese fans have cherry blossom patterns on them," Yumi shrugs, taking back her fan.

"Well, I guess that settles that," Jeremie says.

"Yeah," Ulrich says, reaching down to get something out of his bag. "What the?! H-how?! What is this?!" he says.

"What is it?" Aelita asks. The others look at him, confused and curious.

"Look at this!" Ulrich says, whipping out something big. It was a regular-sized Japanese katana; identical to the one he uses on Lyoko.

"What the?! How?!" Yumi starts, but is interrupted by Jeremie whispering, "Put it away! Put it away! Jim is coming!"

Ulrich flusters a bit, but successfully hides the katana under the bench. When Jim passes by, Odd asks, "How did you get that?!"

"I don't know! It wasn't there before!" Ulrich defends.

"Well, whatever it is, it isn't good. I'm positive that that's the sword you use on Lyoko, Ulrich," Aelita says, pointing to the katana.

"Is it XANA?" Yumi asks.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if he's able to do something like this. I've gotta check it out," Jeremie says, but is stopped by Odd.

"Uh-uh, no way, Einstein. You've skipped Gym to many times already, if you do it again, you'll be sure to get suspended, or even expelled!" Odd says.

"Odd's right, Jeremie. You can wait until after school to check it out," Ulrich says. Kicking the katana into his bag.

Jeremie sighs. "Alright. I guess it could wait. Hopefully XANA is willing to give us a break this one time."

"Knowing XANA, he never takes a break," Yumi jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, you never know. Maybe the problem we're having is affecting him, too," Aelita points out.

Just then, as if on cue, a familiar shriek, preferably from Sissi, was heard throughout the Gym. Then, it was followed by a bunch of other screams from classmates, who are running away from an exit.

All of a sudden, Yumi gasps and stutters, "Wha? I-is that?!"

"What? What is it, Yumi?" Ulrich says, looking at her, concerned.

"Is that a **Block**?!" she says.

The blocks come swarming in. one after the other, heading for the Lyoko Warriors. One of the blocks charges up a laser, and aims it, right at Aelita's head.

End

S/N: _CLIFFHANGER! Wow, making cliffhangers are fun! Now I know why Masashi Kishimoto (the author of Naruto) does it so much! :D Anyways, you may be confused now, but it'll all be explained in the next chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow, but I may be sidetracked. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my first Code: Lyoko fanfic!_

_DON'T FORGET ZE REVIEWZZZ!_

_Ta-ta~_

_-Serena_


	2. Chapter 2: What Is Going On Here!

S/N _2__nd__ chapter of my first Code Lyoko story! I'm proud, I gotta say. This chapter will be mostly be action, so look out for that! But an author called PartyMashedPotatoes reviewed this story by a guest review. So this is my reply to him/her:_

_**Dear PartyMashedPotatoes,**_

_**Aww! Thanks! You're so sweet! I'm glad that my writing skills are so excellent! :D But this some parts of this story may be a little bit rushed, so sorry about that. Anyways, thanks for the review! Keep making your story!**_

_**THANKZZZZ FOR ZE REVIEWZZZZ!**_

_**Ta-ta~**_

_**-Serena**_

_And back to the author's note. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko! Moonscope owns everything Code: Lyoko-related! I only own the plot! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

Chapter 2: What is Going On Here?!

The block charged up it's laser and aimed right at Aelita's head.

Like everyone else, Odd was panicking. Well, in his mind. He was still to shocked to even move at that point. But then it happened again. Every Lyoko Warrior felt a sudden jolt of white electricity. It lasted for a few seconds until it stopped. Odd felt his instincts kick in. He jumped forward, put his hand in a fist, aimed it at the block, and shouted, "Laser arrow!"

The arrow shot towards the block, hitting it and destroying it in one shot just when it was about to shoot Aelita.

That's when everyone noticed; the Lyoko warriors were all in their costumes for when they were in Lyoko. Well, all the ones that actually went to Lyoko were dressed like that. Jeremie was nowhere to be found.

Odd was the first one to regain most of his senses and shouted, "What's going on here?!"

"Jeremie?! Where's Jeremie?! Jeremie, are you there?!" Aelita screams in panic.

"Yes, I'm still here. Only one problem; I'm invisible!" Jeremie says, although he can't be seen.

"Wait, what's going on?" Yumi asks.

"It seems that I'm still here, only I'm just a voice and not an actual visible being," Jeremie answers.

"Well, what about all this?!" Ulrich shouts, motioning to himself and the Lyoko Warriors.

"Well, I don't know about that. But you have all your powers and life points from Lyoko, that I can see. I'll see what I can do to figure this thing out. Meanwhile, you better take care of those blocks," Jeremie says.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jim says, walking in from wherever he was. "Wh-what the?!" he shouts as a block comes his way.

"Jim!" Yumi shouts. She take out her fan and throws it at the block, hitting it and destroying it in one shot, saving Jim from being shot. The fan comes back and she catches it, folding it back and putting it in her sash.

"Well, I couldn't find anything that solves our little dilemma, but I found out that for some reason, your attacks have a lot more accuracy here than in Lyoko," Jeremie says.

"Well, let's take care of these stupid blocks and get to the factory. Maybe we can find out what happened from there," Ulrich says, pulling out his sword.

"Good idea. I'll keep track of what monsters are coming your way and the amount of life points you have. Move out!" Jeremie says.

"Supersprint!" Ulrich ran forward towards one block and jumped up, landing right on top of it. "Impact!" He struck the block right on the Eye of XANA with his sword, jumping off right after it exploded.

"Laser arrow!" Odd shot his arrows at the blocks that were speeding his way. He shot them all mostly accurately. He may have missed a few shots, but he was getting rid of a lot of them!

"Hah!" Yumi threw her fans at another group of the blocks. She had the most blocks for some reason, but she could handle them. Most of her shots were accurate, minus a few that were shot by the blocks' lasers.

"Energy Field!" Aelita had her own set of blocks. She was getting rid of them very fast, thanks to her Energy Field that didn't need to charge very long.

Once all the blocks were taken care of, the Lyoko Warriors gathered together to try to figure out what to do next. By now, the Gym was empty except of Team Lyoko and a few body parts of the blocks.

"What do we do now?" Yumi asks.

"You guys should probably get to the factory. Maybe we can find out what is happening. I'll help by telling you your life point statuses, telling you where the monsters are, and programing your vehicles, but there isn't much I could do considering I'm just a voice," Jeremie said, with the last part sounding a bit frustrated.

"Don't worry Jeremie, we'll get there as soon as we can," reassures Aelita.

"Yeah, and we'll get there sooner if we had our rides!" Odd hints.

"Already on it," Jeremie says just as the vehicles materialized next to the Warriors. They all jumped on the vehicles, with Aelita getting on the overwing with Yumi. They all sped out of the school, heading for the factory. When they reached the bridge to the factory, they were all surprised to see the bridge being devirtualized, if that was even possible for a bridge.

"What the-?!" Odd shouted, pulling his overboard to a stop.

"Jeremie, what's going on? Why is the bridge disappearing?" Yumi asked.

"I-I have no idea! Well, looks like you guys are gonna have to take the long route through the city," Jeremie answers.

"Through the city? Great. I have a feeling that XANA sent us a welcoming party there, like he always does," Ulrich complains.

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that! You have to admit, tat XANA's monsters are amazing party hosts!" Odd jokes.

"Get going guys! You're wasting time!" Jeremie stresses. Everyone could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

They all turned around and went to the city. On their way there, the Lyoko Warriors all saw the entire city turn into Lyoko with a wave of that strange white electricity. Whenever that wave of electricity hit a person, that person disappeared somewhere. Nobody knew where, but they definitely weren't eager to find out. Aelita looked around the landscape to find anything strange. All of a sudden, she gasped and said, "Oh no!"

They all came to a stop.

"What is it, Aelita?" Jeremie asks.

"Look," she says, pointing north. "An activated tower." She was right. There was an activated tower right where the park was supposed to be. "And there! And there! And there!" Aelita pointed to 4 other activated towers. All of them had the regular red aura around them, but they also had the white electricity around them, too.

"XANA," Jeremie says. "He must be the source of all this!"

"But how can he do something like this?" Aelita asks.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that the electricity on the activated towers is the same electricity that caused all this."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Yumi asks.

"Well, I _do_ have a plan..." Jeremie answers slyly.

"Mind telling us what that plan is?" Ulrich asks, not liking where this is going.

"Well, if Aelita can deactivate all the towers at the same time-" Jeremie starts, but was interrupted by Odd.

"At the same time?! What, do you expect her to just split into 5 different Aelita's?!"

"No, of course not. Now let me explain," Jeremie says. "You see, we can't fix this by just deactivating towers individually, then XANA will have the opportunity to activate a different tower, so it'd be just an endless game of cat and mouse. But if we deactivate the towers at the exact same time, then it'll work perfectly! For it to work, Aelita, you will have to set up a timed tower deactivation program in each of the towers, and then used the programs all at once, then the all the towers will deactivate and everything will be back to normal...I hope. Well, even if things won't go back to normal, at least we'll have XANA off our backs!"

"Jeremie _does_ have a good point. Besides what have we got to lose?" Yumi says.

"Alright, but I have a feeling that XANA's not gonna let us off _that_ easily," Ulrich comments.

"Oh well! At least this mission won't be so boring!" Odd jokes.

"Get going guys, the sooner, the better," Jeremie says.

The Lyoko Warriors got on their respective vehicles and sped away to the nearest activated tower, fully prepared for XANA to attack. If only they knew what was coming up for them...

End

S/N: _Foreshadowing! Yay! I personally LOVE foreshadowing! And sorry for the late update. You know, with school starting and all._

_DON'T FORGET ZE REVIEWZZZZ!_

_Ta-ta~_

_-Serena_


End file.
